


His & Hers

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: You have an early surprise for Jun on his birthday





	His & Hers

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

You clutched the envelope tighter in your hand and pushed the door to his bedroom open. His figure was still slumped over the bed, the morning sun just starting to come in from the window. He looked so peaceful, completely unaware of the surprises you had prepared for his special day.

You tiptoed into the room and knelt beside his bed so you were eye level with him. You smiled at the tranquil state he was in and then proceeded to drag him out of it by blowing air onto his face. He groaned and scrunched his nose at the tickling feeling, finally opening his eyes to meet yours. Before you knew what was happening, Jun had reached over and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into his embrace and earning a squeak from you in return. Your annoyance was quickly masked over by his rough laughter and you buried your face into his shirt so he couldn’t see your smile.

Lying wrapped up in his arms, you almost forgot what you had come in for until his voice broke the silence.

“While I would love to wake up like that more often, how come you’re here so early?”

You smiled and shifted upwards so you were laying next to him, going back to staring into his eyes that were still drooping with sleep. His eyes were flitting over your face and before you could answer his question, he leaned forward and placed a kiss to your nose.

“I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday, and to give you,” you brought the envelope up and pressed it against his chest, “this.”

He looked down at the paper and took it from your hands, turning onto his back and holding it up to see. He glanced back towards you and you had to bite your lip to stop the wide grin that was erupting on your face.

“Go ahead and open it.”

He carefully ripped at the envelope. With another curious glance towards you, he reached in and pulled out a glossy ticket.

“What’s this?” He asked, turning the paper over to read.

“Well, since you’re going on break soon, I thought you might want to go back and see your family. And I know we talked about me meeting your parents, so…” you pulled another ticket from your pocket, holding it out towards the matching one in his hands.

He abruptly turned back on his side to stare between you and the paper in his hands.

“Did you really?” The excitement in his eyes could put children on Christmas morning to shame. “Thank you, (Y/N), this is incredible.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, tilting his chin back down to stare into your eyes.

“Happy Birthday, Jun,” you whispered.


End file.
